


We Can't Love Each Other, Yet

by Some_QueerWriting



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Some SwanQueen, Sorta Forbidden Love, SwanQueen is still endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_QueerWriting/pseuds/Some_QueerWriting
Summary: Robin ends up going on a date with the one person she can't date nor be friends with. Which is the one and only Alice Jones the daughter of her aunt rival Killian Jones, which is in more ways than one?Or, The AU where Alice and Robin are in love but can't be together because of their families being rivals.





	We Can't Love Each Other, Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still technically on break, but I had this ready and decided why the hell not.
> 
> I don't know if I will continue this.

Robin was entering the cafe expecting to see some guy or gal, but what she saw was the one and only Alice Jones, the one person she's not allowed to date nor be friends with. she stood there and debated if she should just leave or stay and see what happens, in the end, she walked over to the table her brother told her where her mystery date would be, she walked to the table, "Tower girl right?" Robin said with a smile.

Alice's eyes widened, "Nobin... I mean Robin," the girl said with a small blush. Alice and Robin sat there in an uncomfortable silence, until, "so... um... what are you doing here, "she asked.

Robin knew it would sound weird to tell Alice, that Rolland set this up, so she did what she does best, "well my brother said that if I don't get a date, I'll die alone with my aunt Regina, So he set me up with someone and told me to meet them at this very table," Robin said.

Alice sat there to prosses everything, before grinning, "wow, that's weird my friend told me the exact same thing, just that I should live a little," the other girl teased.

Robin smiled, "can I," Robin asked motioning to the empty chair across from Alice.

Alice smiled, "of course... Nobin," Alice said with another tease.

Robin sat and smiled, "so I'm guessing this, Friend of your is Jacinda," Robin asked.

Alice nodded, "yep, the one and only."

Robin and Alice knew they shouldn't be talking or be even within ten to fifteen feet, unless of course at a conference or a photo shoot, "so... what did she say, some hot chick is interested and wants to meet," Robin asked teasingly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "you wish, she said, my friend's sister is single and desperate, and will meet you on Friday at 7:30pm for coffee," Alice said also smiling.

Robin made a defensive expression, "I'm not desperate if I were I would have gone out with Ruby or Naveen," Alice snorted, "and besides they're the ones who think it's a good idea to get the two people that have rival family's, to date," Robin states.

Alice snorted again, "at least they didn't set up my papa and your aunt," Alice said.

Robin made a fake gagging noise, "why... would you say that... just why... Regina literary says he is such a pirate," Robin says, almost forgetting who she's talking to, "er... no offense, just hear that a lot," Robin said now fiddling with her thumbs.

Alice noticed the sudden change, "well it's better than listening to my papa talk about how insufferable Regina can be, or how wonderful Emma is," Alice joked.

Robin couldn't help but laugh, "or how they both try and stand closes to Emma during a photo shoot," Robin said smiling.

Alice smirked, "or when my papa first met Emma and Regina," she said. Robin nodded as she remembered that day.

 

_**Ten years earlier** _

 

A young Robin was forced to come with Regina and Emma to one of the sets. She found herself looking at all the cool camera gear, she always wondered, how her aunt got to produce and direct such excellent films. Once she was done checking out the equipment, she started walking back to her aunt and Emma but got distracted by a girl, looking at the set like it was Wonderland. She knew better than to wander too far from her aunt or Emma, even Henrey and he was four years older than her.

She walked up from behind the girl, "are you lost or are you supposed to stand here dumbfounded," Robin asked getting the other girl to jump.

"Um... My papa said to stand here and wait for him," the girl replied quickly before looking at Robin. "And do you know not to sneak up on a lady," the girl said rubbing the back of her neck with a blush.

Robin smiled, "I'm sorry for scaring you, just wanted to know who you are," She says holding out her hand, "My name's Nobin... I mean Robin," she said.

The girl snorted, "well, It's nice to meet you... Nobin, I'm Alice," the girl finishes with a smile as she shook Robins' hand, "and, I'm also playing the young version of Rapunzel," Alice said before letting go of Robins' hand.

Robin smirked as she thought of a way to get back at Alice for calling her Nobin, "so, Tower Girl, what are you doing over here, if all the other actors' are over there," Robin pointed to where her aunt Regina and Emma were talking to some guy.

Alice sighed, "like I said my papa told me to wait here until he sorted everything out," Alice said crossing her arms.

Robin nodded, "so whos your father," Robin asked.

Alice let her arms fall to her side before points to the man talking Regina and Emma, "the one talking to the two women, over there," she simply said.

Robin looked over to them and back to Alice, as a smile appeared on Robins' face, "you mean the guy that's been trying to flirt with Emma for the last few minutes," she said ending with a chuckle.

Alice looked over to her papa and back to Robin, "that's what he's been doing?" Alice asked.

"I don't know unless he's broken," Robin said.

Alice smiled, "I think we're gonna be friends," she states playfully.

Robin also smiles, "I hope so... unless, the broken thing was too harsh," she asked.

Alice shook her head, "no, I don't think so at least," she crossed her arms and then smiled.  
  
They stood there smiling at each other before, "hey Alice come here, I want to introduce you to someone," Alice's papa said.

Then Regina also spoke, "you to Robin," Robin walked back to them, and then finding out the mans name was Killian Jones and that he was also a director slash producer, and his daughter was an actor.

 

_**Present day** _

 

Robin and Alice sat there laughing about they first met, "I think you mean the first day we met and the day your father miserably failed at flirting with Emma," Robin teased.

Alice shrugged, "it was still, Technically the first meeting," Alice said.

Robin chuckled, "yeah, and then my aunt also fell for Emma, your father then switched studios and then they became rivals for more than one reason," Robin states.

Alice nodded, "speaking of rivals how many pictures do you think were taken of us," she asked raising her eyebrow.

Robin didn't think about the paparazzi, "honestly I don't know, because to the public eye we're kinda 'friends' but, if you have never watched tv or read a magazine, you wouldn't know their rivals," Robin states with a grin.

Alice smiles, "how about we go somewhere more private like my papa's beach house," Alice says before taking a sip of her tea.  
  
Robin leans forward, "wouldn't your papa get suspicious," Robin asked.

Alice bites her lip, "I don't think that's gonna be a problem unless him an Emma get some alone time," she said.

"what about the paparazzi, will they?" Robin asked.

Alice chuckled as she crossed her arms and leaned forward, "not unless they wanna get arrested, Love," Alice said as a whisper.

Robin bit her lip, "I'll walk out first, and meet you there?" she asked then leaning back to her chair like she hadn't been doing anything besides being friendly. Alice then sat back into her seat properly and nodded. Robin got up and walked out the door to her car as if nothing happened. Once she got into the car she sighed, "what the hell just happened," she closed her eye's and started the car, before getting on her way to the beach house, she only visited a few times as a child.

**Author's Note:**

> The rating might change but I'm not a 100% sure.


End file.
